Love Forever And A Day
by A.Lentini
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha face hardships...Can their love last forever and a day?My first fanfiction, ever! Review, please?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n:Welcome to Acquaintances! My name was formerly Bkjrg, now it's**

**Ryoko Ao Midori.Please feel free to check out any of my other Inuyasha fanfictions.Enjoy!**

**Acquaintances**

**Chapter 1 **

**"Naraku, what are you doing here" He yelled.**

**"None of your buissness you dirty half-breed mongrel" He seethed."Why, is that FEAR tinting your voice" He said with a mischevious smirk.Inuyasha just glared.**

**"Kagome" He said, still glaring at Naraku"Go back to your time for a while...I will come and get you when it's safe."She stood still.Inuyasha turned towards her."Go WENCH" His patience was wearing thin."GO NOW"**

**She glared."No."She stated flatly.Inuyasha was about to respond when when Naraku sent a deadly blow towards him, succeding in hitting in a verticle line halfway through his body.He fell down with agony on his face.He had just lost...and might even lose Kagome due to that fact.He'd already lost Kikyo, why not add more to his dinnerplate?**

**All of a sudden, he was knocked unconscious with a good-sized object.As he fell unconcious, he remembered Tetsaiga leaving it's sheath.**

**When he awoke, he was in Kaede's hut.He blinked his eyes a few times and finally Kagome came into focus.She was leaning over the side of her futon-thing.She was murrmering about a headache.He smiled, knowing she was alive,and he was alive too, to protect her.Whenever she started looking his way, he closed his eyes,not wanted her to know that he was awake.Kagome walked over to him and started rubbing the base of his right ear until a loud purr erupted from his throat.**

**"Hey, wake up, I know you're not asleep...I have been awake for a while,I just decided to take a quick cat nap."She said,still rubbing his ear.**

**"S-Stop R-R-Rubbing the-mmmmmmmm...Kago-mmmeeee..."She stopped when she couldn't control her laughter anymore.He just 'feh'd' her and looked around for tetsaiga-only to find it in the sheath,on his waist.He smiled then looked at Kagome,who was attending the wounds on her arms and her wrists.**

**He looked at her questioningly and asked"Where did those wounds come from?Did that bastard hurt you"**

**She smiled since he was knocked out when it happened and she knew he was un-aware of what happened or what she did.**

**"I..."She thought her words out carefully."Um...I saved us and injured Naraku greatly...not to mention,THIS." She said while pulling a completed shikon no tama out of her miko pants.He stared at the jewel in it's radiance of excellence.Then he looked at Kagome.**

**He frowned once he saw that her face held a frown."What's wrong, Kagome? Aren't you happy"Kagome didn't answer, she was reliving the magic of the fight.**

**-FLASHBACK-**

**An image appeared out of nowhere.It was a beautiful young woman named Izayoi,and Inutashio,Inuyasha's parents.They called out to her.**

**"If you wish to save your true love's life. use the weapon that he posesses adn weilds to reciever a gift, other than ever lasting love.We will be forever grateful..."Then they dissapeared as she picked up a medium sized rock and used it to knock Inuyasha out,to keep him from turning demon.**

**-End Flashback-**

**"Hello? Kagome...WENCH"**

**Kagome glared."What did you just called me"**

**Inuyasha smirked."I knew that would work"**

**grope "Damnit Miroku"**

**SLAP "Pervert"**

**Miroku fell backwards to accidentally(you better believe it was an accident) see up Kaede's skirt.Kaede immediately dropped her tea and started beating the crap out of Miroku with her sandal flip flop thing.(LOL)**

**Inuyasha stared at Kagome."Kagome, will you come with me for a minute"**

**Kagome looked into his eyes and from the look of them, it was pretty important.**

**She sighed."Yeah,but I need to go back to my time afterwards for some online exams...Ok"**

**In surprise,he nodded.He then grabbed her hand and rushed her out the door of Kaede's hut.As they stepped out of the hut, They heard a muffled yell.**

**"Please Kaede, NO MORE!I'VE LEARNED MY LESSON.Kaede-sama! HAVE MERCYYYYYYYY"**

**Inuyasha smelled a little bit of Miroku's blood and he chuckled as Kagome blushed, realized that they were holding hands.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n:Welcome to chapter two.If you read-please review, whether its anonomous or not, please review every chapter you read! It gives me hope!**

**Chapter 2**

**Kagome stared up at the sunset.She smiled as she sighed.Inuyasha saw her intense gaze at the sunset.**

**"Do ya like sunsets"**

**Kagome nodded."Mhm...it's not my favorite thing to look at though."**

**Inuyasha looked confused and stopped walking.He looked straight into her eyes.**

**"So, what's your favorite"**

**Kagome blushed."I said that aloud"**

**Inuyasha smirked."Why are you blushing"**

**Kagome immediately took her hand out of his grasp and covered her face.Once she calmed down, she spoke."If I tell you, do you promise not to laugh...or hate me"**

**Inuyasha frowned."I could NEVER hate you...and no, I won't laugh."**

**Kagome looked at her feet."Myfavoritethingisyoureyes."**

**Inuyasha stared."WHAT? I couldn't understand you."**

**Kagome sighed as she looked into his eyes."Your eyes."**

**Inuyasha looked confused."Yeah, what about 'em"**

**Kagome looked at his hands.He was holdering her had again."They are my favorite thing to look at..."**

**Inuyasha's eyes filled with confusion."Y-You like my eyes that much"**

**Kagome nodded."So,what are you going to wish for with the shikon no tama"**

**Inuyasha sighed."That's what I wanted to talk to you about...Kagome, if you had the chance, would you like to live as long as me"**

**Kagome nodded."I-I guess...why are you asking me about this"**

**Inuyasha gulped."Kagome, W-Would you become my mate for life"**

**Kagome's eyes grew huge."N-Nani"**


	3. chapter 3SHORT BUT IMPORTANT INFO ENCLOS...

**A/n:Yeah yeah, I know...HUGE cliffie...I tend to do that...:D...On with the story!**

**Chapter 3**

**Kagome's eyes grew huge as she hugged him."Yes!"**

**After being huggled to death,Inuyasha got her detached.**

**"Ok, well, my wish is for you to be able to live as old as me along with everyone i care for."**

**All of a sudden the pink orb rose up off of Inuyasha's hakama, and started glowing.After Inuyasha and Kagome's momentary blindness,they opened their eyes and stared at the now grey jewel.**

**Kagome stared into Inuyasha's eyes."Y-You...**

pur-purified it...Because our wishes m-m-matched...We can't reverse it now, can we?"

**Inuyasha looked worried."Y-You want to take it back?"**

**Kagome stared into his golden orbs."N-No! I-I wanted to make sure that you were positively sure."**

**Inuyasha sighed as their lips made contact.His fangs brushed gently against her lower lip, willing her mouth to open for him.She complied with gratefullness.**

**After about 3 minutes, they stopped kissing, out of breath.**


	4. chapter 4

**Hey you guys! Check out my stories!**

**ScreenName:Ryoko Ao Midori**

**Stories: **

**aquaintances**

**as fate proceeds **

**is love so true**

**love forever and a day**

**inuyasha:a modern tale**

**make-over**

**and my un-named story..i think i'll call it fuedal time, she comes**

**I am thinking about starting some other ones:**

**cutie and the priest **

**Miroku and Sango**

**young and old**

**Seshy and Rin**

**Endings of heart**

**all couples**

**and **

**Love INuyasha which is Love Hina and Inuyasha combined...**

**heres an example:**

**Naru is Sango**

**Motoko is mika(my friend's character)**

**Shinobu is Kagome**

**Kaolla su is Rae(my hyper, annoying little sister)**

**Kitsune is Sune(My friend)**

**Keitaro is miroku**

**Mutsume is Neko(My hyper friend)**

**all the other characters are regular.**

**Sorry for this spoiler but the love triangl with kitaro, naru, and mutsume is now miroku sango and neko.**

**lol**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**"What's wrong Kagome?"**

**She looked down. H-How do..." She sighed when he laughed.**

**"In order to start the mating ritual, I have to bite your neck...but it might hurt a little...Then withing 1 month's time, I need to mate with you and re-mark you to make it permanent."**

**Kagome gulped. "So...I'm guessing mating is...sex?"**

**He smiled and kissed her cheek.**

**Inuyasha sighed as he pulled her into his lap. He put his nose to the nape of her neck, her hair surrounding his face. He sighed. "Ya ready?"**

**Kagome nodded then closed her eyes. She brushed her hair to the left side of her neck and leaned her head to the left. **

**He smirked and licked her neck. He leaned to where his mouth was at her ear lobe, he nibbled on it. She shivered, and he LOVED that reaction.**

**"Good girl."**

**Kagome mentally rolled her eyes.**

**Inuaysha nuzzled her neck then licked a spot, brushing his fangs against it. Once he picked a spot that his instincts agreed with, he dug his fangs into her creamy flesh.**

**Kagome bit her lip as she felt his fangs enter and leave her neck. She felt a trickle of blood seep through his hand, that was covering the wound, trying to prevent the blood. She almost laughed as he licked the trickle of blood away then removed his hands and licked the wound clean.**

**After the wound actually stopped bleeding, he held her in his arms, under the stars, in the sacred god tree until she fell asleep.**

**Once she fell asleep, he figured she would get a better sleep in her time on that 'bed' contraption. Once he arrived in moden day Tokyo, he jumped into her bedroom window and layed her on her bed. He was about to jump into Goshinboku when Kagome woke up a little bit. **

**"I-Inuyasha? Why am I home? Are you leaving me? Do you not like me anymore?"**

**He knew she was half asleep but felt hurt by her words.**

**"No! I brought you here to ge a good nights' rest and I'm never LEAVING you, I was just going to sleep in Goshinboku. I love you, and always will. What woke you up?"**

**Kagome sat up and blushed, looking down at her hands in her lap. "Um...with you sleeping near me every night, yeah I knew, I kinda got used to hearing your heartbeat to fall asleep by..."**

**Inuyasha smiled as she did the puppy pout. "Your mom wouldn't approve."**

**Kagome smirked. "A-MATTER-A-FACT, she isn't here...last time I was here, she told me that they were going to my grand-ma's in the America's and wouldn't be back until her health was better."**

**Inuyasha had no idea what the 'America's' were, but decided to go along with it anyways. "Alright..."**

**Kagome pulled the blanket down and patted a spot next to her.**

**Inuyasha layed down, facing her.**

**Kagome smiled as she kissed his nose, intent on reaching his ears, now that she was fully awake.**

**Inuyasha rolled his eyes, easily seeing what she was planning. He flipped her hands over her head and hovered over her.**

**"Bad Kagome! No touching the ears!"**

**Kagome giggled as she moved her hand in an awkward position and flicked the tip of his ear anyways.**

**Kaggome then turned sideways, opposite of him.**

**Inuyasha looked out a window. "Well, If you don't wanna become my mate..."**

**Kagome rolled back over, eyes wide."N-Now!"**

**Inuyasha nodded. "Unless you don't want to..."**

**Kagoem shook her head. "It's not that at all...But...I...I've never done 'it' before..."**

**Inuyasha stared."THAT'S gonna be a problem.I'm a hanyou...I'm alot bigger than the average human...hell, I'm bigger than the biggest human!"**

**Kagome blushed at what they were talking about.**

**"Um...Inuyasha...what are you saying?"**

**He stared into her eyes. "If you haven't been mated, then it will hurt a little no matter who your first time is with. But...With me being a hanyou...it will hurt ALOT more...Can't you go somewhere to make 'it' bigger so I wouldn't hurt you?"**

**Kagome was appalled and fought the urge to slap him. "I AM NOT A SLUT, OR WHORE!"**

**Inuyasha gulped. "nonono..I never said that... I just don't want you to be hurt..."**

**Kagome thought for a moment."Um...Inuyasha? With humans, theres always pain the first time...and with some people it's alot and with some, it just tickles. But, the pleasure is supposed to overcome the pain...And I don't want this with anyone other than you...I mean...anyways...I'm 19...and you're...wait a minute...HOW OLD ARE YOU?"**

**Inuyasha gulped. "Um...In human years...20..."**

**Kagome laughed nevously. "And in demon years...?"**

**"2,500"**

**(is that a cliffie? Oh well!)**


	5. Chapter 5, SHORT BUT CLIFFIE, BEWARE

Sorry about the delay, but I'm getting this one up and running! Love ya you reviewers, you! (Laughs) Love ya, Ryoko

(GOTTA LOVE THE COFFEE AND CHOCOLATE CREAMER!)

Without further adu, Chapter numero 5!

Love Forever and A Day

Chapter 5

Recap:

"...HOW OLD ARE YOU?"

Inuyasha gulped. "Um...In human years...20..."

Kagome laughed nervously. "And in demon years...?"

"2,500"

Chapter 5:

Kagome shrugged.

Inuyasha stared in awe. "Y-you…you don't care!"

Kagome scrunched up her nose and made her eyebrows come together. "Nooooooooooo….why would I? You're still the same Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded in understanding, although utterly confused. "Yeah…I guess…"

(A/N: Author goes pee)

Kagome sighed. "I-I…Inu-Inu…yasha?"

She knew that look. That look he got when he loved Kikyo. Kikyo…Kikyo….The name echo'd in her head.The way Inuyasha stood, his hands around her, Kikyo's fingertips massaging his biceps…God only knows what she said to him…

Kagome snapped out of her reverie and glared. "Why in the hell do you look like that!"

Inuyasha snapped out of his reverie about Kagome and stard, mouth agape. "What in the hell are you talking about wench?"

Kagome glared. "You know good and well…How-How could you? I-I I believed you…I loved you! Ugh! I fucking hate you! Get out of my house! Go home! Go back to Sengoku Jidia! I hate you! You can go ahead and go to hell with Kikyo for all I care! You bastard!"

Inuyasha tried to wipe her oncoming tears but his hand was greeted by a slap.

Inuyasha sighed then glared. "I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but FINE! I WILL GO HOME! GODAMN WENCHES IN HEAT!"

Kagome grabbed his hair and threw him on the ground her mouth covering his own.

Inuyasha's eyes grew huge. "What the-"

Kagome reluctantly let go of his lips and forced herself to be buried into his chest. Her knuckles turned white at the amount of force she used to grip his haori.

"I FUCKING FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

Inuyasha's eyes glittered. "W-what d-did you s-sssaaaaayy?"

Kagome cried harder in realization. "I-I-I loved you…I love you…now…but…" She sobbed harder. "Y-You love K-K-Kikyo…It would never….never work out…I'm so so sssoooo sorry…"

She quickly got up and ran, ran away from her home, from her life, from Inuyasha.

(A/N: Ok, I had planned a lemon for this chapter, Hell, I even wrote it, but I wanted to add more drama and angst, as well as a plot turn…Hope you enjoyed it! Also, Click the little button down there on the left…It makes me update faster…If you guys get it up to 20, I might update every day for a week or two…

/\ . /\


End file.
